The One You Love
by X-filejunkie17
Summary: On the Ride back from the teenage witch case Scully just can’t take it anymore.


_**Title: The One You Love**_

_**Rating: Teen **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine! All Trademarks, characters ect… belong to Chris Carter, David Duchovny, and Gillian Anderson!!! DO NOT SUE ME!**_

_**Summary: On the Ride back from the teenage witch case Scully just can't take it anymore.**_

**Authors notes: This is a very sucky version I wrote for my English class but I thought what the hey! I'll post it anyway so be nice! Please =] Also I couldn't rember where the episode took place so I just used Virginia…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~The One You Love~

"Mulder, shut up."

"Sure, fine, whatever…" He replied the annoyance in his voice clear.

Fox Mulder sighed and turned to stare out the car window, into the darkness of the night. Glancing over at his partner of three years, Dana Scully; he dared not speak a word to her. She was already ticked and working with her for so long, he knew to leave her alone when she was. She'd talk when she was ready.

"Mulder..." Her soft but harsh voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked back harshly.

"That tapping…" During the course of his thinking, Mulder had started to tap his foot against the plastic floor mat. Unfortunately, this had only added to Scully's annoyance, causing her say something.

"Fine." He replied, his foot stopping its bothersome actions. Mulder sighed again and turned his attention back to the world outside his car window, and then he sighed again.

"And that." He couldn't believe this, now his breathing was bothering her. Mulder turned his head to glance over at her, giving her an irritated look.

"Well, maybe if you would have let me drive, I wouldn't BE bugging you so much."

"Well just because you think you're the big 'Macho Man' does NOT mean you have to drive all the time." She replied through clenched teeth.

"At least my little feet can reach the pedals." He mumbled back.

_That is It!_ Scully thought as she practically slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the shoulder of the deserted road. The two hadn't seen another car for a while and most likely wouldn't for any time soon.

Saying nothing Scully unbuckled her seatbelt angrily and climbed out of the car into the night.

Mulder just sat there stunned by her actions. In all the years they been working together, he had never irritated her so much.

_Why is he irritating me tonight?_ She asked herself.

After climbing out of the car, Scully had moved to the back and crossed her arms, leaning against the trunk, trying to release some steam.

*Maybe you're jealous.* A little nagging voice spoke up for her.

She sighed. Was it jealousy? Had that blonde bimbo caused her to be so irritated by him? Scully closed her eyes thinking back to the sight when she had opened the door to his hotel room.

*FLASHBACK*

Mulder had been driving her insane since they had arrived in Virginia. As she took a drag from her cigarette, she felt her stomach churn. The last time she had smoked was when she was fifteen. She swore she'd never do it again but the man in the hotel room next to her had made her break that promise.

_Damn him._ She thought before snuffing out the little cancer stick in the ashtray next to her hotel bed.

Scully sighed and moved to get off the bed where she had been positioned when her cell phone rang. There had been another break in the case and it was *very* urgent…

Mulder's room was next to her own and she had to tell him. That is however, when it all went down hill.

Scully had raced down the hall to his room and opening his door without knocking. That is when she saw him with her, and what she saw was something she wanted to erase from her memory forever.

When she had opened that door she had never expected to see the blonde detective --they had been working with-- to be kissing her partner on *his* bed.

* FLASHBACK ENDS*

Scully had never believed she was in love with her partner. Not until she had seen them in such an intimate position. But you see, that was what was bothering her the most.

Why did she care so much? It's not like she was dating him. It wasn't as if he was hers or anything.

Mulder had stepped out of the car a few moments before Scully came back to reality and he just stood there watching her. He wanted to go to her and say he was sorry, tell her he didn't mean it but he couldn't. It wasn't like that with their partnership. They usually were not very open with each other and if anything, they built up walls between themselves, protecting their emotions.

When he did finally decide to take a step toward her, she must have heard him because she turned to face him. What Mulder hadn't been expecting to see when she turned was the tears that brimmed her eyes. Scully never cried in front of him. She hated to let him see she was weak, that she was actually human, that she too cried sometimes.

So there he stood staring at his partner, unsure of what he should do. Should he go to her? Hold her in his arms and tell her everything was all right? Tell her that he didn't mean it? Or should he just get back in the car and let her regain her composure all on her own?

As much as the second seemed like something he should do, he really didn't want to do it. It was about time they finally broke through the walls that had been built up for so long.

Mulder took a few steps toward her but she kept her gaze away from his. He took a few more and she turned her small frame away from his. "Go away Mulder." She said hoping her voice was not cracking.

"Scully." He begged. "Please…I'm…I'm so sorry." Mulder moved closer yet and reached out, touching her shoulder lightly. She flinched and pulled away from his hand causing Mulder's own heart to break. However, this time he was not going to let her push him away.

Mulder moved quicker this time and he now stood in front of her, staring down at her sea of red hair. She had always been so small to him and the way her head hung, made it seem as if she was even smaller.

"Scully?" He asked gently. When she didn't reply Mulder sighed and took his two fingers and placed then under her chin, tilting her head up to his. Still she didn't look at him. "Dana look at me." He demanded and just then, her eyes met his own. He never called her 'Dana' unless he was *really* worried about her and she could tell from his expression, he was.

"Is…Is it because of her?" He suddenly blurted not wanting to beat around the bush. He knew that ever since they had been around the blonde detective, Scully seemed to be jealous.

Had he been trying to make her jealous? Had he been flirting with the detective to get her attention? Mulder did admit that the detective was a very attractive woman,

However, she was just that. 'A woman…' Nothing more, she wasn't his partner, or best friend, She wasn't Scully.

Mulder sighed thinking back to the hotel incident, He had been drinking that night, but was not drunk. Heck he wasn't even near the legal limit. But that's when she barged in. The detective. She defiantly *was* near the legal limit. In fact, he might have guessed she was over it.

Mulder had never meant for her to kiss him. and falling back on the bad was just bad luck. Not to mention the fact that his partner happened to barge in at that *exact* moment.

_Wait._ Mulder thought to himself. _She didn't think that… That I? Oh Scully._ Mulder had finally realized that his partner of three years and best friend was in love…with him. And if that didn't confirm it enough, then the look in her eyes as he stared at her now surely would.

Dropping his hand from her chin Mulder ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Scully just stared at him. _Had he figured out the reason for her moodiness? Did he know?_ She asked herself. By the look he was giving her now, she knew he had.

"Scully…I don't…I…I don't know what to say." Those words broke her heart. He didn't love her. How could she have expected him to? She knew it was false hop to think he might. To think he might actually want to be with a little, midget, red head like herself.

She tried to pull away from him but that's when his firm grasp stopped her from doing so. She turned back to look at him and her deep blue eyes fell onto his soft but intense hazel ones. "Mulder?" She managed to ask but before she could say more Fox Mulder pressed his lips to his partner, silencing her.

Mulder had never tasted a woman so soft and warm as Dana Scully. Her smell was intoxicating and her taste indescribable. He moved his hands up to cup her cheeks as he gently kissed her. Her own hands moved from dangling at her side, to roaming up his chest until they rested atop his broad shoulders. After a few moments, both of them broke the kiss because of the lack of air.

"Mulder?"

"Scully?"

They both said at the same time and burst out laughing a little. Mulder's hands remained at her cheeks, stroking them lightly with his thumbs while her own hands remained on his shoulders. "I never knew." He admitted and she just nodded slightly.

"I'm so sorry." He said but she just shook her head.

"No, it's not your fault. I was just so afraid Mulder, So afraid to lose you." She paused opening up to him. "I thought if you knew or felt the same you would have said something."

"I didn't."

"I know." Her eyes were welling up again and a lone tear escaped making its way down her rosy cheek. He caught it with his thumb and wiped it ever so gently away. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you." He mumbled against her velvet skin. "I have for a long time…Since before I can remember."

"I love you too Mulder. I think I always have."

Mulder just smiled pulling away from her and held out his hand. There was much more to be discussed but for now they both were happy with what had been revealed.

Therefore, as she placed her hand in his, the two partners both realized something. That is, that if you are going to travel the broken road, why not travel it with the one you love?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
